


But I know I miss you

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm too sleepy to expecify everything, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this is angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: «Pero arruinó todo, y no puede hacer nada.No aún.»Regalo de cumpleaños para Kiris. Basado en las canciones Cardigan, Betty y August de Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Hinted Raul Alvared/Sara, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	But I know I miss you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceRavioli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/gifts).



**x**

Sólo tenía 17 años cuando la conoció.

Auron recuerda, y se hace más pequeño en su bicicleta mientras esquiva los pozos. Siente el calor subir por sus mejillas, y tiene el impulso de soltar el manubrio y ver como se estampa de lleno contra el pavimento. Su cuerpo lleno de moretones, un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz. El ruido causaría que Luzu saliera de su casa, y le sonreiría de esa forma tan cálida que tiene. Lo invitaría a entrar, le curaría cada raspón, cada magulladura.

El sonido de las llantas contra los adoquines rotos lo vuelven a la realidad, y sabe que no va a hacerlo. La experiencia le ha enseñado que no todas las fantasías se pueden cumplir en la realidad, y se gira por la calle de su casa.

Revolea la bicicleta sobre la vereda, y se queda mirando como los pedales dan vuelta por la energía acumulada. Sabe que tendría que levantarla, guardarla perfectamente en su garage. Pero no siente ánimos para ni siquiera moverse. Sólo puede suspirar y acomodarse el pelo que el viento de otoño despeinó.

Se sienta sobre el pasto de la entrada de su casa. Empieza a arrancar cada hierbajo que tiene cerca, y el rocío humedece sus dedos. Está frustrado. Se prometió _no_ _pensar en Luzu_ , y es un imbécil por romper su promesa.

~~Lo siento, sólo tengo 17~~

**ix**

Aún guarda la sudadera que le regaló.

Está en una caja de zapatos, debajo de su cama. La tiene así de guardada porque sabe que en el momento que vea la tela, reconozca el estampado y el violeta obispo inunde sus sentidos, estará perdido.

Por eso no lo hace. Porque, más allá de toda la mierda que le haya contado Inés, sigue esperando que Auron le cuente la verdad. Y esa sudadera, esa estúpida sudadera que le regaló antes que empezara el verano es la última pieza de dominó que puede controlar.

Es estúpido reaccionar así por un rumor, y quiere culpar a Auron de su tumulto emocional. Es _su_ culpa por no aclarar las cosas apenas volvió de vacaciones, ni llamarlo para su cumpleaños.

Pero, en el fondo, Luzu siente que es intrínsecamente su culpa. Es el idiota que no confía en su novio, o ex novio, o lo que se supone que eran antes que comenzara el verano.

~~Pensé que te conocía mejor.~~

**viii**

Quererle sería suficiente.

Eso pensó la primera vez que le vio; el sol reflejándose en su piel trigueña, los ojos cerrados y recostado sobre una toalla. Parecía un niño pequeño, y no pudo evitar querer acercarse. Había un halo de misterio en su figura, un algo en el ambiente que no tenía nombre, pero que le había obligado a caminar los diez pasos que los separaban, y sacar conversación.

Lo demás vino en consecuencia. Si Sara pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, volvería a ese preciso instante, en donde condenó su agosto.

Cada vez que cierra los ojos, puede volver a las madrugadas. Ellos dos, acurrucados en la cama de Auron, fumándose un cigarrillo y hablando de la vida hasta que la cajetilla se acabara, hasta que sus manos volvieran a crear un camino hasta su cuerpo.

Había algo muy dulce en su tacto y sus bellas mentiras. Tan dulce como el vino blanco que tomaban detrás del centro comercial, cuando lo pasaba a buscar en coche para emborracharse. Eran sólo otro reflejo típico de adolescentes borrachos, una imagen perfecta de lo que podría haber sido una portada de película.

Pero no lo eran. Nunca lo fueron, y a Sara le duele aceptar que esperó demasiado de un amor de verano. Canceló planes sólo por si Auron la llamaba, y habló sobre él con todas sus amigas, llamándolo “el indicado”. Esperando que, al comienzo de las clases, fuera su nombre el que dijera en frente de todos.

Agosto terminó tan rápido como se terminaban las botellas de vino. Sabe que, dentro de unos meses más, su historia será solo una anécdota estúpida que Auron contará a sus amigos. La niña ingenua, la que creyó las mentiras bien formuladas, cayendo en pecado por un amante de verano.

~~¿Me recordarás?~~

**vii**

¿Y si fuera a su fiesta?

Se sorprende buscando a Luzu con la vista desde el primer día de Septiembre. Se excusa diciéndose que es inconsciente, que es la culpa lo que lo impulsa a mirarlo. Ya es casi noviembre, y no ha dejado de mirarlo.

Luzu está incluso más guapo que antes, que Auron piensa que es injusto. Se está dejando el cabello largo, y aprendió de una vez por todas que el negro es un color respetable, que encima resalta sus rasgos.

Quiere romper la distancia que los separa; en este momento, más de 10 metros y cientos de adolescentes hormonados en el comedor. Figurativamente, sabe que tendría que haberle hablado apenas volvió de vacaciones.

Es lo que le prometió, después de todo.

Sabe que Inés le contó a Luzu lo que vio; y tendría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta que no solo sabe, sino que lo está evitando desde entonces. Se cambió de clase, y hace su mejor esfuerzo por fingir en todo momento que no _existe_.

Le cuesta horrores no levantarse y correr hasta donde está; pedirle disculpas y volver a tocar cada pedazo de piel al que pueda llegar. Sabe que no debe hacerlo, y eso le escuece más que la herida que se hizo andando en bici hace un par de días. Las yemas le exigen volver a acariciar su cabello, el cuerpo le tiembla con ansia.

No puede hacer nada. No aún.

Así que baja la mirada antes de caer ante sus impulsos, y sigue comiendo.

~~Lo peor que hice, es lo que te hice a ti.~~

**vi**

Lo conoció en una fiesta.

Bajo las luces de navidad que habían colgado en el parque, aunque fuera pleno abril. Bailaba ensimismado, siguiendo un ritmo inexistente para los demás menos él. Con el cabello desordenado, un mechón rubio y peinado hacia arriba.

No recuerda muy bien quién se acercó primero. Antes de saber qué estaba haciendo, tenía a Auron en sus brazos, besándolo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

No necesitó nada más por todo lo que duró la primavera. El cuerpo a su lado emitía calor, y Luzu se sentía como en casa por primera vez en años. Era todo lo que necesitaba para romper su monótona rutina.

Los viernes yendo a bares sólo para ver cómo le ganaba en el billar, y los ojos se le iluminaban con esa picardía que le recordaba a un niño pequeño. Los sábados de escapada, besándose en el auto. Las luces de la ciudad causando contraluz, transformando su silueta en una casi angelical.

Dibujó constelaciones preciosas sobre cada cicatriz, acarició cada pedazo de piel y encendió una hoguera que no sabe cómo ni porqué, pero sigue ardiendo en su pecho aún después de todos estos meses.

Y no puede hacer más que ver cómo el fuego sigue prendiendo todo a su alrededor, inundando todo del recuerdo de Auron. Es estúpido, y sabe que tiene que dejar de hacerlo.

Pero no puede, no puede dejar de pensar en él. Se siente como un cárdigan viejo, como el que le regaló su abuela hace años, olvidado debajo de la cama de alguien. Se siente usado, y sin embargo se desprecia más por no poder odiar por completo a Auron.

~~Intenté cambiar el final, ¿para qué sirvió?~~

**v**

La primera vez que planeó ir a hablarle, lo vio bailando con ella.

Sabe que no puede recriminarle nada, cuando aún tiene el olor del perfume de Sara impregnado en su ropa. Sin embargo, no puede evitar mirarle cuando están en el gimnasio. Es la única clase que aún comparten, y Luzu hace su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

Cuando _su_ canción empieza a sonar por los altavoces. No se da cuenta al principio, Auron no es reconocido por ser brillante en música exactamente.

Su cerebro adora torturarlo con recuerdos, y esta vez no es excepción. Recuerda a Luzu sentado a su lado en el auto, cantando esta canción y pronunciando la letra con el mejor inglés que ha oído en su vida. Podía sentir su garganta vibrar con las notas más graves, y sonreír de oreja a oreja.

_“Cada vez que alguien me pregunta cuál es mi canción favorita, siempre miento y digo que es Jonhny Boy. Pero es esta.”_

Los acordes le suenan a _hogar,_ y a lo que ha estado intentando perdonarse todo el verano. El ritmo se duplica por momentos, y Auron quiere llorar.

Levanta la mirada, buscando la salvación, algo o alguien que lo haga hacer que la angustia en su pecho se extinga. Allí es cuando lo nota.

Luzu y Lana están bailando juntos. Parecen hechos el uno para el otro. El cabello rubio cae con gracia y se enreda entre sus manos unidas. Tienen esa aura que a Auron le da ganas de vomitar. Exactamente la misma que los rodeaba hace unos meses cuando estaban juntos.

Pero arruinó todo, y no puede hacer nada. _No aún_.

Le duele ver lo bien que se la está pasando sin él. Los separa casi la mitad del pabellón, pero jura que puede ver cómo le brillan los ojos a Luzu, como la mira como si fuera lo más lindo que existe en este momento en el mundo.

No lo soporta más. Ignora absolutamente que todos sus compañeros lo están mirando, y se va de la clase como si estuviera en su casa. No le importa mucho aprobar Educación Física, no le importa nada realmente.

~~No quiero que veas lo mucho que me afecta esto.~~

**iv**

Va a hacer una fiesta.

Si algo aprendió de todos los romances que lee cuando nadie lo está mirando, es que el final de una relación debe acabar de forma poética. Lo conoció en una fiesta, así que tiene que terminar con todo en una.

Está completamente seguro que Auron va a ir. Está siguiendo cada una de las líneas marcadas al pie de la letra, y por un momento se siente mal por manipularlo de esta forma. Bueno, no es manipulación si no le está hablando, ¿verdad? Sólo coincidió que, desde el primero de septiembre sólo usa ropa con los colores favoritos de Auron, o que bailó con Lana la canción que le mostró la noche que se hicieron novios.

Son coincidencias pequeñas, que se van acumulando.

No quiere aceptarlo, pero adora que no le pueda quitar los ojos de encima. Aunque se cambió de clase, sus ojos oscuros lo buscan en todo momento con ansiedad, como si no pudiera vivir sin saber que está allí.

Y eso le genera una satisfacción que pensó que nunca sentiría.

Tiene comiendo de su mano al que le dijo hace seis meses que no le iban las relaciones serias, para después declararse. El mismo que le sonreía con amor los domingos a la tarde, mientras sus manos cosquilleaban por su cadera. El que le susurraba lo hermoso que era mientras usaba todo su cuerpo para hacerle llegar a sus mejores orgasmos.

El que le rompió el corazón, el que lo cambió por la primera chica que le dio un poco de atención.

Pero tendrá su venganza. Quiere verlo rendido, hecho un desastre por la angustia. Que sienta aunque sea la mitad de lo que sintió cuando se enteró de lo que hizo en agosto. La ansiedad en la boca del estómago, el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas que no podía controlar.

Bien en el fondo, sabe que su plan no va a funcionar. Pero se traga sus palabras, y sigue construyendo su plan.

No quiere seguir planeándolo, se sabe culpable. Sus amigos le siguen insistiendo que es lo que chicos como Auron merecen. Luzu, después de casi dos meses de ausencias y de ver lo triste que tiene los ojos, ya no está tan seguro.

~~Te extraño, Auronsito.~~

**iii**

Incluso días antes de la fiesta, siente el pánico acomodarse en su pecho.

Ha evitado todos los posibles encuentros con Luzu desde el otoño. Sabe que está actuando como un niño pequeño, y aún así no se ve capaz de hacer nada.

Tendría que haber ido al final del verano a disculparse, pero no lo hizo. Debería haberle hablado, haber cambiado sus acciones. Pero no lo hizo, porque es un cobarde y sabe que no podría soportar la realidad si las cosas no se dan como las imagina.

Siéndose honesto, no puede soportar la idea que Luzu no sienta nada más por él. En todas sus fantasías, Luzu reacciona, lo insulta, le grita y golpea, preguntándole por qué no fue suficiente.

El Luzu de la realidad sólo lo ignora, finge que nunca le conoció y sigue adelante después de escuchar lo que vio Inés. Reconstruye su vida día a día, y sus estúpidos amigos lo apoyan. La indiferencia de Luzu lo está matando lentamente.

Auron no puede aceptar las incongruencias entre la realidad y sus fantasías, y por eso evita cualquier encuentro.

Auron tiene la esperanza que si va a su fiesta, lo dejaría pasar. No lo mandaría a tomar por culo, sino que lo llevaría hasta el jardín. Y en el jardín, Luzu le creería cuando le dijera que fue sólo algo del verano.

Auron se creía muy joven para entender la consecuencia de sus actos, y tal vez por eso no había dejado de pensar en Luzu.

En su cuerpo desnudo, estirado por toda la extensión de su cama. Temblando bajo suyo, con su erección en la boca, sacándole gemidos que suenan uno mejor que el otro. Con su cuello lleno de chupones, y su cadera llena de moretones por apretarla tanto mientras follan.

El cuerpo de Auron reacciona ante el recuerdo, y quiere llorar. Porque no solo extraña la parte más carnal. Lo extraña porque es _él,_ y es un capullo demasiado bueno para este mundo.

Porque fue el primero en años que miró a Auron con amor, el que vio más allá de la máscara de _bad boy_ que usaba. Luzu fue el único que se quedó incluso en sus días malos, cuando la ira parecía querer destruir todo a su paso. Luzu le abrazaba, y le decía que todo estaría bien.

~~Y ya no estás.~~

**ii**

Antes de verlo llegar, ya sabe que está en su puerta.

La conversación de sus amigos se interrumpe, y el silencio cala hasta lo más hondo de sus huesos. Sabe que tiene que salir, tiene que decirle a Auron que se vaya a tomar por culo y que no vuelva a acercarse a su casa.

No lo hace. Se queda sentado esperando, con una cerveza a medio beber en la mano, hasta que el ruido en su puerta lo hace espabilar, y antes de poder pensarlo dos veces, ya está yendo a atender. La historia tiene que acabar, se dice. Sus pasos tensos causan que la madera cruja, y en los cinco metros que recorre, el alcohol se le sube a la cabeza. Titubea, se siente mareado.

Su pulso se acelera hasta el punto que la mano que extiende para abrir el picaporte tiembla. No puede detenerse a sí mismo antes de que sea tarde. Aunque tenga la cabeza hecha un lío, aunque siente las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. Su mirada se nubla, y puede sentir la cerveza comenzar a subir por su garganta.

La puerta se abre, y no puede dar marcha atrás. La bisagra chirría por la lentitud del movimiento, y cree estar a punto de vomitar hasta que lo ve.

Parado al frente de su puerta, usando la sudadera que compró para tenerla a juego con la suya. El violeta le queda demasiado bien, y siente que es injusto. Incluso en estas situaciones, Auron consigue verse increíble. Tiene los ojos tristes, sí, pero el cabello perfectamente peinado y un piercing nuevo en su ceja.

Le llegan todos los recuerdos de golpe. Auron, besándolo bajo las luces estrelladas de otoño. Auron, sanando cada herida de su alma con susurros. Auron, tomando el último tren de la noche, antes de arruinar todo, antes que todo explotara en pedazos.

Y por primera vez, entiende a la persona que tiene al frente. Hay algo tan intrínsecamente _suyo_ en cómo aún después de haberlo ignorado por meses, está en su puerta.

No puede sentirse satisfecho, ni orgulloso de haber previsto este desenlace. No le gusta saber que, incluso hace meses, sabía que volvería a él.

Pero lo acepta, porque esta es su forma de pedir disculpas. Y no sólo eso, esta es la forma de responder la pregunta que le hizo en junio.

~~Así cambias el final, amor.~~

**i**

No le salen las palabras.

Se queda mirándolo como un estúpido, ensimismado. Luzu tiene la mirada perdida, y las manos le tiemblan como cuando bebe de más. No intercambian palabras.

Se invita a su casa antes que pueda arrepentirse, lo toma de la muñeca y lo empuja suavemente hasta el sofá en donde pasó tantas tardes. Sabe que si Luzu no quisiera tener esta conversación pendiente, ya se hubiera soltado o le hubiera echado.

Pero sólo lo mira, atento. Como un niño que está al pendiente de un mago, esperando que efectúe su truco de magia.

—Lo siento —murmura. —Sé que es de mamón pedirte que confíes en mí, pero te juro que lo que pasó fue sólo algo del verano —. Las palabras se sienten ajenas a él, y se atragantan. —Más de la mitad del tiempo no sé lo que estoy haciendo de mi vida, lo sabes mejor que yo — exhala, y quiere reírse y llorar al mismo tiempo porque _extrañaba_ saber que Luzu le conoce lo suficiente para entender el cúmulo de cosas que tiene enterradas en el pecho.

—Pero sé que te extraño, mi niño.

**cero**

Las paredes se rompen, los ladrillos estallan en mil pedazos. El rencor que está sintiendo Luzu desaparece en el segundo que el apodo sale de sus labios, y no se para a pensar si lo que va a hacer está bien.

Está cansado de pensar si lo que está haciendo está bien o mal, está cansado de pensar todo el tiempo que debería hacer sufrir a Auron. Está molesto, sí, y aún quiere hundir su puño en su cara.

Lo que le sale, en cambio, es tomarle de las mejillas, y conectar sus labios en un beso que vienen esperando hace meses. Los gritos de los amigos de Luzu ya no importan. Las manos se fijan en su cuello, y Auron sabe que no existe una forma en la que podría separarse. No le importa tampoco.

No quiere hablar. No tienen nada que decirse tampoco. Nada más. Sólo queda esperar que las piezas de dominó vuelvan a caer, acomodándose en un diseño casi perfecto.

Ya no habrán excusas, ni miradas furtivas. Ya no habrá manipulación sensual, ni adoquines rotos.

Sólo Luzu bailando en su sudadera, los brazos de Auron debajo de su ropa, besándolo con las luces de la ciudad y una canción de Twenty One Pilots de fondo. Sólo necesitan eso para volver a ser felices.

Cambiando el final de la historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé a escribir esto hace seis días, y se siente como si fuera una eternidad. No pensé que lo terminaría, y sé que si no lo publico ahora me voy a arrepentir. Also, no me hago cargo de las lágrimas que cause.  
> Los comentarios se aprecian en esta household.


End file.
